Marvel Reforged
Marvel reforged is a mainstream continuation of the 616 marvel universe after the secret wars event. After battle-world the multiverse has closed off, leaving only the 616 universe in all of existence. few inhabitants of other universe's made their way to 616 before the close off, leaving them in a new world they do not understand. This also serves as a soft reboot of the marvel comics line in order to shake up writers, artists, and refine the continuity to be more in line with the film universe and all around simpler to understand. Notable events after secret wars are: * The time displaced X-Men did not return to the 616 portal, causing them to be caught in the destroyed multiverse. Their present day versions have also been erased, causing widespread panic in the marvel world. * The ultimate spider-man has now moved to the 616 universe permanently, alongside the destruction of the ultimate universe. * A selective number of heroes are currently locked in the negative zone prison with no way of traveling between dimensions. * Other heroes from other dimensions now reside in the Marvel Reforged universe. * The Skrulls have jumped dimensions and are now hidden in 616. * Annihilus and his army are trapped in the negative zone. Comics The Avengers The Avengers continues as the new combined teams look to keep the peace in the new universe. The Amazing Spider Man Peter Parker is left in the leadership of Miles Morales, Cindy Moon and an alternate Gwen Stacy as they adjust to the new world. Meanwhile they learn to become a team and hunt down super-villains who crossed dimensions, while also meeting the mysterious new Scarlett Spider Secret Warriors After the news that Skrulls had crossed dimensions into their world, Phil Coulson of SHIELD establishes a new secret warriors team to combat the shape-shifting aliens. The team includes Quake, Deathlok, Mockingbird, Stonewall and Speedball. X-Men: War The entirety of the X-Men, Brotherhood of Mutants and Sentinels are united, engaging a classic three way war of the factions over the disappearance of the time displaced X-Men, causing universal trouble when their older versions are erased from history. Future Foundation The fantastic four team up with Hank Pym, Manifold, X-23 and Shadowcat to reform the future foundation as they attempt to find a new way to cross universes and find the original X-Men and gain entry to the negative zone. NuHumans Ms. Marvel teams up with fellow NuHumans to help teach them the ways of being heroes. Assault on 42 A small group of heroes and prisoners accept their fate as they become trapped in the negative zone with Annihilus and him minions with them. Series features Wraith, Jocasta, Wendigo and various other characters as they face they're fate inside prison 42. Spiderlok Jason Issaccs, the SHIELD agent turned Deathlok enhanced web-slinger roams the land looking for purpose, while occasionally teaming with team spider and fellow new girl Adamant. A-Force An all female avengers team continues to adjust to the huge changes to the world, all while keeping the world safe. The Hand The Hand is a comic that follows Wilson Fisk as his crime syndicate ''The Hand Clan ''gains hundreds of new members claiming to be members from alternate universe's. The series highlights the Hands' battles with heroes such as Daredevil, Elektra, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Moon Knight and the Punisher. Notably, each issue is written by the writer of the characters respective last series. Characters Avengers * Tony Stark / Iron Man * Sam Wilson / Captain America * Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier * Jonas / Vision * Steven Strange / Dr. Strange * Henry Hayes / Deathlok * Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver * Jericho Drumm / Doctor Voodoo Team Spider * Peter Parker/ Spider Man * Gwen Stacy/ Spider Girl * Miles Morales/ Spider Man * Cindy Moon/ Silk Secret Warriors * Phil Coulson * Daisy Johnson/ Quake * Bobbi Morse/ Mockingbird * Robbie Baldwin/ Speedball * Jerry Sledge/ Stonewall Future Foundation * Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic * Susan Storm-Richards / Invisible Woman * Johnny Storm / Human Torch * Ben Grimm / The Thing * Hank Pym / Giant man * Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat * Laura Kinney / X-23 * Eden Fesi / Manifold NuHumans * Kamala Khan/ Ms. Mavel * Dante Pertuz/ Inferno * Xiaoy/Iso * The Reader Assault on 42 * Simon Williams/Wonder Man/Wraith * Jocasta * Paul Catier / Wendigo * Leech * Faria Sar Namora / Water Snake * Marcus Daniels / Blackout * Antonio Rodriguez / Armadillo Spiderlok * Jason Issaccs / Spiderlok * Jennifer Hathaway / Adamant * Kaine/ Peter Parker / Scarlett Spider A-Force * Jennifer Walters / She Hulk * Nico Minoru * Medusa * Alison Blaire / Dazzler * Thor The Hand Heroes * Matt Murdock / daredevil * Elektra Natchios * Frank castle / Punisher * Marc Spector / Moon Knight * Luke Cage / Power Man * Danny Rand / Iron Fist Villains * Wilson Fist / Kingpin * Lester / Bullseye * Mary Walker / Typhoid Mary * Shingen Harada II / Silver Samurai * Carlos LeManuerto / Black Tarantula * Hand Ninjas Category:Earth RFGD Category:Jaga 321